Forged Star
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Bagi Add, Ara adalah sebuah bintang—bintang yang dekat dengannya, namun di saat yang sama, begitu jauh darinya. Bintang rapuh yang, ia bersumpah, akan lindungi hingga akhir memisah mereka. 6-shots. Addra.


.

 **Title** : Forged Star  
 **Chapter Title** : Exchange (1/6)  
 **Chapter Summary** : Seperti inilah hubungan mereka setiap hari. Karena itu Add berharap hari-hari normal ini tidak akan berubah.  
 **Pairing** : Add/Ara (Lunatic Psyker/Asura)  
 **Rating** : T (hal yang sedikit menjurus, sepertinya)  
 **Words** : 2.695 (tidak termasuk A/N)  
 **Warning** : OOC Add dan Ara, diksi berubah-ubah, too innocent!Ara  
 **Disclaimer** : Beato didn't own Elsword, as always!

.

.

.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai pulih kala matahari memasuki pandangannya dari celah-celah tirai yang tertutup. Seolah hendak membantu sang mentari untuk membangunkannya, alarm ponsel yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya mulai berbunyi, memainkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya. Namun dengan semua kekuatannya, ia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk terbangun dan berusaha untuk menarik selimutnya agar menutupi tubuhnya, berharap dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri dari faktor yang hendak menariknya pergi dari alam mimpi.

Hingga tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat di belakangnya—dan itu membangunkan laki-laki berambut putih itu sepenuhnya.

Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada sedikitpun kantuk dari manik lilac yang menatap kesal pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur di belakangnya, merebut seluruh selimut yang ada di tempat tidur _nya_. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa masuk setiap saat ke kamarnya?

Berusaha untuk tidak memandang terlalu banyak kulit kaki yang tidak tertutup selimut, Add Kim menjulurkan tangannya dan mengguncang pelan bahu gadis yang masih tertidur itu dengan lembut—selembut yang ia bisa, setidaknya. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengerang, kemudian berguling hingga punggungnya menghadap Add—dan, sekali lagi, Add merutuki gadis yang tidak mengenakan apapun saat tertidur di sebelahnya, _lagi_. Ia mengguncang bahu sang gadis lebih keras, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri dari berteriak, dan menggerutu, "Hei, pemalas. Bagunlah."

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengerang, sebelum akhirnya bangkit perlahan dari tidurnya. Add bersyukur karena gadis itu tengah memunggunginya sekarang, dan secepat mungkin bangkit dari tempat tidur sebelum gadis itu berbalik dan—yah, hal sekitar di sana, tentunya.

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi duluan." Ujar sang laki-laki, dengan acuh melepas kaus ungu yang ia kenakan untuk tidur dan melemparnya ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu tanpa menoleh. "Kau siapkan sarapan. Ingat; roti dan selai. Jangan mengacau."

Balasannya, gadis itu menguap lebar. Add tidak menunggu jawaban lebih dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi, terhenti kala suara lembut dan mengantuk gadis itu memanggilnya.

"Add?"

Melirik pada gadis itu, yang kini sudah menghadapnya, kulitnya yang seputih salju tertutup kaus Add yang kebesaran, Add mengangkat alis. "Ya?"

Ia membuka bibirnya, namun tak lama manik merah dan emas itu memicing. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kening berkerut, seolah berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang hendak ia ingin katakan sebelumnya—dan mungkin tebakannya tepat, karena hal ini selalu terjadi di pagi hari. Dengan kesabaran menipis, Add memutar bola matanya.

" _Selamat pagi_ , ingat?" Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengucapkan setiap suku kata dengan lambat, menekan setiap suku kata.

Mata gadis itu berbinar bahagia, dan setidaknya itu meredakan kekesalannya sedikit. "Se-la-mat pa-gi." Sang gadis menggumam, lalu mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengulangnya beberapa kali, tersenyum padanya kala mendongak dan berkata—hampir menjerit—dengan bahagia, "Selamat pagi, Add!"

Dan itu sukses membawa senyum pada orang yang biasanya memasang wajah cemberut itu. "Pagi, Ara."

Senyum Ara semakin melebar saat gadis itu mulai mengulang kalimatnya, membisik pada dirinya sendiri, dan Add menggunakan waktu itu untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kehidupannya dengan Ara bermula empat tahun silam. Melihat ke belakang, semua terjadi begitu cepat—meski, tetap saja, banyak hal yang belum mereka laksanakan.

Saat itu ayahnya membawa pulang seorang gadis seumurannya—awalnya ia meragukan hal itu karena seorang gadis sekolah menengah pertama tidak seharusnya memiliki _aset_ sebesar _itu_ (hei, dia seorang laki-laki bertumbuh yang sehat, jangan salahkan dirinya saat itu yang pertama ada dalam pandangannya). Gadis berambut hitam dengan sedikit torehan putih yang dikuncir dan dikepang dua, dan Add baru menyadari betapa panjangnya rambut Ara tidak lama kemudian. Gadis yang memiliki mata besar dengan dua warna yang berbeda—dan mungkin itulah yang membuatnya tertarik pada gadis itu.

Banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum Add mentoleransi keberadaan gadis itu, bahkan meminta pada sang gadis untuk tetap tinggal dengannya saat ia memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri sepanjang masa sekolah menengah atas dan kuliahnya, mengetahui kalau Ara akan langsung menyetujui apapun yang ia inginkan.

Cerita itu akan ia bahas lain kali—karena itu benar-benar cerita yang panjang. Rumit, bahkan.

Add membuka pintu kamarnya, kini dengan satu set pakaian yang baru, sambil mengelap rambutnya. Benak tentang memotong rambutnya suatu saat terbesit dalam kepalanya—sebelum hal itu terlupakan oleh kondisi dapur yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Ia bersumpah hanya meminta Ara untuk membuat roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai. Tentu saja Add ingat dengan jelas. _Roti dan selai_. Lalu mengapa tepungnya berceceran di lantai sekarang?

Menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Add menjepit batang hidungnya sambil mengerang. "Baiklah, Ara. Aku tahu kau ada disana. Keluarlah."

Sebuah kepala yang berhias rambut hitam menyembul dari bawah meja. Sepasang manik heterokrom memandangnya ketakutan.

Dan itu membuatnya kembali menarik nafas perlahan.

"Aku tidak marah, oke? Keluarlah." Manik merah dan emas itu terlihat ragu, enggan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang, aku akan marah."

Gadis itu melompat dari bawah meja ke hadapannya lebih cepat daripada ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Meski terlihat ragu, kini gadis yang masih mengenakan kausnya berjalan ke arahnya, pandangan terpaku ke lantai. Barulah Add menyadari kalau bukan hanya lantai yang dipenuhi tepung—bahkan hampir seluruh tubuh gadis itu bertaburan bubuk putih itu.

Mendesah pelan, Add menepuk puncak kepala Ara. "Bersihkan dirimu. Aku akan membersihkan semua kekacauan ini."

Ara mengangguk pelan, masih menunduk dalam saat melewatinya. Ketika gadis berambut hitam itu menghilang di balik pintu, Add langsung mengambil alat bersih-bersih miliknya dan mulai merapikan dapur yang berantakan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi laki-laki itu hingga dapurnya kembali ke wujud semulanya, bahkan dua piring berisi roti dan telur telah siap di atas meja. Gadis itu baru memasuki dapur saat Add melepas celemek miliknya dan menggantungnya di dekat lemari pendinginnya, mengambil tempat duduk di kursi meja makan, memandangi roti di hadapannya tanpa nafsu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Add duduk tepat di hadapan gadis itu, melahap sarapannya setelah menggumamkan rasa syukur. Sesekali ia melirik Ara, yang dengan ragu-ragu memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Meski wajah gadis itu terlihat lebih cerah, masih terlihat sedikit kesedihan dalam manik heterokrom itu.

Barulah gadis itu mendongak memandanginya, terlihat ragu, "Add marah?"

Yang ditanya mengambil satu gigitan pada rotinya, mengunyah perlahan sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak." Melempar sedikit sisa roti ke dalam mulutnya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan hingga tepung bisa berceceran di lantai."

Ara kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya. Add hanya meneguk air putih yang ada di sebelah piringnya tanpa peduli.

Pandangannya terangkat saat mendengar bisikan lirih gadis itu, "A-Add menyukai kopi. Gula ada di atas lemari. Hujan, putih."

Meletakkan gelas yang sejak tadi ia pegang kembali di atas meja, Add memandangi gadis itu sambil mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Aku bisa mengambilkannya kalau kau mau."

"Kamar mandi?"

Add merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa lupa hal itu?

"Intinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu." Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyudahi pembicaraan. "Aku akan membeli lebih banyak tepung setelah pulang sekolah. Kau ikut?"

Manik merah dan emas itu berbinar, "Es krim?"

"Teh hijau untukmu dan coklat untukku. Seperti biasa."

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat—seolah melupakan kejadian sebelumnya, dan itu setidaknya membuat Add merasa lebih baik. "Aku akan menunggu."

Mengangguk setuju, Add langsung bangkit dan hendak membersihkan sisa makanannya sebelum gadis itu menghentikannya dengan tangan terjulur. "Aku. Giliran mencuci."

"Begitu?" Keningnya berkerut. "Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Belajar menyenangkan."

Manik lilac memutar. "Andai semua orang bisa mengatakan itu dengan santai sepertimu." Lalu menggeleng saat mendapatkan tatapan kebingungan dari Ara. "Lupakan saja. Aku ada di kamar kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat saat Add berjalan melewatinya. Ia melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya, mendapatinya tengah memungut piring dan menumpuknya dengan hati-hati, dan memasukkannya ke dalam wastafel dengan kelembutan yang sama. Mengangguk puas, Add melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Ara." Add mendongak saat mengenakan sepatunya. "Ingatkan aku apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Jangan membuka pintu untuk orang lain selain Add. Saat ada yang memaksa masuk, cakar wajah mereka dan tendang mereka keluar dari apartemen. Kalau mereka tidak sengaja terbunuh… ummm…"

Melihat gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, kening mengerut, Add menggumam, "Mati."

"Mati!" Manik heterokrom melebar dan berkilat senang. "Lempar mayat mereka ke luar jendela!"

Sejujurnya, Add hanya bercanda untuk bagian terakhir itu. Namun entah mengapa, Ara benar-benar terlihat bahagia saat ia menjelaskan tentang 'membunuh' dan 'mati' pada gadis itu. Ara enggan menceritakan alasannya, bahkan jauh-jauh hingga mengelak dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Hingga akhirnya, Add memutuskan untuk berhenti ingin mengetahui apa yang gadis itu pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat." Laki-laki berambut putih itu berbalik menghadap pintu dan membukanya sedikit. "Kalau ada sesuatu, telepon aku. Ingat nomor ponselku?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk patuh, dan mengucapkan nomornya saat Add memintanya untuk melakukannya. Mengoreksi sedikit kesalahan dan memastikan kalau nomornya tepat, Add mengangguk dan berbalik, membuka pintu sedikit ketika Ara memanggilnya.

"Umm, Add?"

Saat ia menoleh pada gadis itu, wajahnya langsung memanas saat mendapati wajah gadis itu begitu dekat dengannya. Jangan salahkan Add, tentunya—gadis itu benar-benar menyelinap tiba-tiba.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tidak bergerak. Manik heterokrom menutup. Add perlu menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat menyadari apa yang ia lupakan—satu lagi kebiasaan yang menjadi pembuka hari baginya.

Ia menyentuh pipi gadis itu perlahan, menyelipkan tangannya dibawah rambut hitam yang mengurung wajah gadis itu. Add mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, menikmati wangi gadis menyegarkan gadis itu—samar-samar mengingatkannya akan bunga mawar. Bibir gadis itu terasa lembut di bibirnya, terasa seperti buah jeruk. Dan Add benar-benar menyukainya—meski jeruk bukanlah buah favoritnya. Terlebih lagi saat merasakan tekanan lembut dari Ara, Add benar-benar kesulitan untuk menahan dirinya dari melahap gadis itu, merutuki kelas paginya sepanjang detik berlalu.

Perlahan ia melepaskan kecupannya, memandangi wajah Ara yang sedikit memerah dan pandangan yang tidak lagi menatapnya. Mungkin ia sendiri terlihat seperti sekarang, dan setidaknya bersyukur karena gadis itu tidak sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Aku berangkat."

Gadis itu mengangguk, mejawab gumaman yang ia sendiri hampir tidak dengar. "Selamat jalan."

Ia langsung berbalik, melewati pintu yang terbuka, dan menutupnya sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Add bukanlah orang yang sosial; ia lebih memilih mendengarkan musik atau tidur setelah semalaman mengajari Ara banyak hal dan kalimat baru daripada mengunjungi temannya yang ada di kelas sebelah. Ia lebih memilih menjadi satu orang yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok seorang diri, atau mengerjakannya sendirian saat anggota kelompoknya sibuk melakukan hal tidak penting seperti mengobrol atau bernafas, dalam hal ini. Sungguh, kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya mengambil oksigen yang diperuntukkan pada orang yang lebih berguna dari mereka? Terkadang Add tidak habis pikir.

Matahari mulai tenggelam saat ia melangkah pulang, masih menggerutu tentang perempuan berisik yang menahannya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Semoga saja malam tidak larut saat ia dan Ara berbelanja nantinya.

Kelegaan melanda dirinya saat apartemen yang familiar terlihat di depan mata. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya kala mengangguk sopan pada orang yang menyapanya—siapa mereka? Add bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Kakinya menyusuri tangga yang sudah familiar baginya, melewati lorong panjang lantai tiga, menuju pintu yang bertuliskan 305 di ujung lorong.

Ia mengeluarkan satu set kunci dari kantungnya, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya, mendesah lega saat mendengar suara kunci yang terbuka. Setidaknya pintu masih terkunci, dan hal sederhana itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Saat membuka pintu dan melihat rambut hitam menyebar di lantai, menutupi tubuh Ara yang terkapar, Add tidak terkejut sama sekali. Perlahan ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya, melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan mengaturnya di rak sepatu, sebelum berjongkok di sebelah kepala gadis itu dan menggerakkan bahunya, "Aku pulang."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya setengah tertutup dan segaris tipis liur terlihat di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Manik heterokrom perlahan terfokus memandanginya, sebelum sebuah senyum muncul di wajah yang terbekas garis lantai itu, "Selamat datang."

Ia mengelus perlahan surai hitam sang gadis. "Bersihkan wajahmu. Kita akan berangkat sekarang." Ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat mereka. "Kurasa masih ada waktu sebelum malam hari."

Ara mengangguk di hadapannya, dan dengan tangannya ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun berikutnya, suara debuman menarik pandangan Add kembali pada sang gadis, yang baru saja menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke lantai. Tangan kurusnya berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri.

Perasaan tidak enak muncul dalam batinnya mendengar erangan putus asa dari Ara, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya sedikitpun dan berusaha untuk terdengar tidak acuh saat bergumam, "Sekarang sudah akhir bulan, ya?" Ia berpindah ke sisi gadis itu dan membaliknya dengan lembut, lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan Ara dalam pelukannya. "Apa Helen menelponmu barusan?"

Gadis itu masih terlihat sedih saat mengangguk. "Besok. Rumah sakit."

"Tentu saja." Laki-laki berambut putih itu berjalan perlahan, seolah sedikit saja gerakan dapat memecah gadis lemah dalam pelukannya berkeping-keping. Add membenci perasaan itu. "Kita akan ke rumah sakit besok."

Manik heterokrom melebar. "Sekolah?"

Ia mengangkat bahu dengan acuh setelah menurunkan tubuh Ara di atas tempat tidur dengan lembut. "Membolos saja."

"Tapi—"

"Aku membolos." Ara otomatis membungkam oleh potongan ketus Add. Menggerutu pelan, laki-laki itu melanjutkan dengan lembut, merasa sedikit bersalah oleh wajah sang gadis. "Besok, setelah mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, kita akan langsung berbelanja. Bagaimana?"

Barulah manik merah dan emas itu mendongak kembali padanya, penuh semangat yang berkebalikan dengan kondisi payah tubuhnya. "Besok es krim?"

Add mengangguk. "Tentu."

Gadis itu ikut mengangguk bahagia. Add berbalik meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberikan senyum pada sang gadis berambut hitam, kemudian kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan untuk mereka berdua. Laki-laki berambut putih itu berakhir menyuapi Ara, mengingat kondisi tubuh sang gadis.

"Add tidak apa-apa?"

Mengangkat satu alis, ia mendapati gadis itu terlihat murung lagi. "Bukankah itu pertanyaanku?"

Menggeleng pelan, Ara menggumam, "Ara, menyusahka—"

Add menjejalkan makanannya ke dalam mulut sang gadis sebelum kata itu selesai.

"Kau tidak menyusahkanku. Pilihanku adalah untuk membawamu denganku. Jadi ini juga tanggung jawabku."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak boleh berbicara sambil mengunyah, Ara."

Mengangguk, Ara buru-buru menelan makanannya—tidak menyadari kerutan di kening Add, sepertinya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi—"

Add menjejalkan makanan sekali lagi ke dalam mulut Ara, menggeram. "Kita tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi."

Karena terakhir kali Add membuat Ara pergi darinya, Add merasa baru menyaksikan neraka.

Saat gadis itu meringkuk di tanah, tidak peduli dengan hujan yang membasahinya, seluruh perasaannya langsung berkecamuk—rasa bersalah, sedih, marah; pada dunia, pada sang gadis, pada ayahnya, dan terutama pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana penderitaan gadis itu adalah kesalahannya. Semuanya; sejak gadis itu muncul di hadapannya, hingga gadis itu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya saat ini.

"Aku akan terus berada di sisimu." Gumamnya, meletakkan piring kembali di meja di sebelahnya dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam gadis itu. "Karena itu, jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dariku. Lagi."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada pangkuannya.

Add memindahkan tangannya ke sisi wajah gadis itu, membuatnya menoleh padanya dan, dengan canggung, menempelkan kening mereka bersama. Otomatis, gadis itu menggosok keningnya perlahan di kulit sang laki-laki.

"Maafkan aku."

Ara menggeleng pelan. "Bukan salah Add."

Menutup manik lilacnya, ia membiarkan nafas hangat Ara menabrak wajahnya. Meski atmosfir masih terasa canggung, Add menikmati tiap detik dari kedekatan mereka.

Dan, seolah adalah sebuah hal yang wajar, bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Kesedihan seolah mengalir dari bibir mereka yang bertaut. Namun, untuk sekarang, biarlah Add merasakan dekatnya dirinya dengan bintang yang membuat hidupnya lebih cerah—meski bintang itu terasa jauh, walaupun berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Add baru saja keluar sebentar untuk meletakkan makanan mereka di dapur, dan saat kembali, ia melihat Ara telah tertidur pulas. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan—kondisi tubuh gadis itu memang begitu lemah sekarang, dan bagi Add, itu hal yang wajar.

Gadis itu, meski sudah empat tahun, pasti belum mengenal tubuhnya sama sekali.

Mengabaikan rasa bersalah dalam dadanya, ia mendekati tempat tidur tempat gadis itu perlahan, layaknya orang tua yang tidak ingin membangunkan anaknya yang tengah tertidur, namun ingin melihat wajah tentram seseorang yang menikmati sebuah mimpi.

Ara telah membawa Add pergi dari kesedihannya—tidak peduli bagaimana perilaku buruk Add saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tidak, saat itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, bukan?

Bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Ara telah menyelamatkannya.

Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini? Ia ingin tertawa—pada takdir yang membuatnya harus merasa seperti ini; pada takdir yang membuat Ara harus hidup seperti ini.

Benar-benar tidak adil.

Dengan hati-hati, jemarinya menyentuh bagian putih di rambut gadis itu—bagian yang lebih lembut daripada rambut lainnya. Ia mengangkat helai rambut itu perlahan, mendekatkannya pada wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Bahkan hingga akhir, Add telah bersumpah untuk terus bersama dan melindungi Ara. Sumpah itu tidak akan berubah, bahkan hingga akhir memisahkan mereka nantinya.

Meski, Add tahu, akhir itu akan datang lebih cepat dari yang ia inginkan.

.

 **to be continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Forged Star seharusnya dimulai setelah saya kelar Librarian, tapi sekarang saya stuck dan perlu menyegarkan pikiran saya dengan fic baru. katanya sih untuk memancing ide. ada juga idek. lol. #ijustpunneditsnotevenfunny-**

 **edit: baru sadar ternyata saya meng-update yang lama hahaha maafkan daku- #digiles**

 **Maafkan daku malah mem-php dengan fic baru bukannya update fic lainnya hahahah- #dikubur**

 **see you on the next chapter (?) !**


End file.
